


drunk on you (and the booze)

by rabbit_excel



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Crack, Drunken Confessions, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Self-Denial, bc renjun insits jeno doesn't legit like him, teen for drinking and a few swear words, this is the oposite of quick burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 06:47:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14014524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rabbit_excel/pseuds/rabbit_excel
Summary: renjun comes home to find a drunken jeno on the couch and jeno starts to say somethings he may not mean.





	drunk on you (and the booze)

 

 It was a late Friday night, while the rest of his friends decided to go partying, Renjun opted to go study in the libary. Renjun dropped his backpack near the door and went to sit on the couch, only to find a drunken Jeno already on the plush surface, a note attached to his face.

 " _Hey Injunie!!_

_Jeno drank wayyy too much and has started saying things you may want to hear ;))) Recomend you wake him up_

_~Mark + Hyuck"_

Of course it was Donghyuck who had wrote that note, only he would use that winky face in 2018. (Renjun automaticly assumes that Mark was just the designated driver and was not involved with the writting of that note.)

 With a sigh, Renjun shakes Jeno awake, with quiet murmurs of his name. "Ayye,, what are you doing here, Injun-ah?" Jeno slurrs out a question. Renjun took a deep breath, he always blushed when Jeno called him by his nickname, the red already forming on his face. 

 "Jeno, I live here." He explains, attempting to pull him to stand up. Renjun was always rather scrawny and Jeno's frequent gym visits weren't making it any easier. His attempts were only met with Jeno's whines and Jeno pulling Renjun down to his lap. "Jeno!" Renjun exclaims, shock evident on his blushing face. 

 "Injun-ah, I don't want to get up, because if I do, you'll leave," Jeno whines. 

 "Jeno, you aren't making any sense! You've literally never cared if I left before!" Renjun mutters, thrashing lightly about to escape Jeno's grasps. Renjun's imagined sitting on Jeno's lap before - especially when Jeno did with the girls he brought over - but he didn't want it to be a drunken Jeno holding him. 

 "Yeah, but, I don't want you to leave now, Injun-ah," Jeno states, only tighting his grasp around Renjun, snaking his arms around thr other's waist. "Mhm, you smell good." He whispers, nuzzling into the elder's neck. 

 "Jeno," Renjun blushed. "I won't leave, I live here! Now, will you please let me go?" He asks, face almost as flushed as Jeno's.

 He's had a huge ass crush on Jeno since high school, but, unfortunately, the boy never noticed his affections. Also, Jeno was into girls. (The only one in the friend group, Donghyuck would note.) 

 "Uh uh" Jeno voices, with a shake of his head. "I wanna cuddle!" Jeno said, drawing out the last syllable. 

 Renjun exhaled. He knew Jeno was a massive flirt, adding alcohol just made him even flirtier, so these words probably weren't even directed at him specficlly, just at whatever was moving in front of him. Yet, all his requests had Renjun blushing like a madman. He eventually shook his head and pursed his lips, as he managed to escape Jeno's hold. "Jeno, you don't mean me, I'll call up Yeri noona." Renjun said, moving to reach for his cellphone on the coffee table. 

 "Injun-ah, no!" Jeno pouts, grabbing on to Renjun's wrist. Renjun lifted his brow. "Then, who? Koeun? Hina?" He asks, phone still in hand, to which Jeno only shook his head. 

 "I wanna cuddle you!" Jeno says, nodding excessisively and Renjun's heart stops. "You look like a much better cuddler and I just wanna hug someone warm and you smell nice and and-  fuck, I think I like you." Jeno states out in realization. 

 "Jeno, no, you don't." Renjun replies, with slightly stinging eyes, thinking it was the booze talking. Jeno was straight, and Renjun wasn't a girl. "Jeno, just let me call someone." He pleads, almost patheticlly. 

 "Renjun, no, please listen," Jeno stumbles to his feet. "I really, really like you," He admits, detemertination in his eyes. "I think I've liked you for awhile, and I just didn't know it." He admits, words coming out so perfectly that it nearly scares Renjun. "You can ask sober me later, just give me a chance right now," He begs, so close that Renjun can smell the liqouer he drunk. 

 And Renjun is weak. "Jeno," Renjun nearly sobs, looking down. "Please, don't make this some cruel joke. It'd be really shitty thing for you to do," Renjun murmurs. "Because I like you a lot," Renjun confesses, ready to find out it was all just a joke and he just ruined a friendship. 

 Jeno smiles, his eyes coming together in delight, letting out a happy laugh. Jeno leans in for a kiss and Renjun reciprocates the action. Jeno may of tasted of cheep beer, but it was the best damn kiss Renjun's ever had. "Does this mean we're together?" Jeno asks, a happy smile still painted on his face, as he pulls Renjun down to cuddle with him on the couch. "I'll anwser when you're sober." Renjun replies, snuggling into Jeno's embrace. 

(Renjun only notices the note from Donghyuck on the coffee table when they wake up. 

_"ps: if you couldn't tell what the other note meant, jeno's gay for you.")_

 

**Author's Note:**

> unbetaed and written on mobile;; like always  
> anyways!! upvotes and comments are always appreciated
> 
> edit: renjuzvous liked this and my life is complete -
> 
> edit pt. 2: thanks so much for 100+ kudos!!


End file.
